Journey of a Prodigy
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Raphie has been hoping his father would one day show his face again after that dreadful day. Years of waiting in the shadows leads to his (possibly) only chance to do so. But the day of destiny isn't what he wanted it to be... (T for violence.)
1. The fateful day

My name is Raphilis, but call me Raphie, I'm 14, have fiery red hair and need glasses. It's been just my Papa and me for as long as I can remember. He always takes care of me when I'm sick, which is often. It's nice… But I wish I was stronger so he wouldn't have to do it so much…

Tonight, I can't seem to stay asleep. I've woken up three times so far, and it's 2:18am… Maybe I should ask my Papa if he has anything for this, so I make my way to his bedroom which is just across the hall… And he isn't there, nor in any other rooms do I check out in a panic. Metronome - our Chatot - seems to have been fed... Surprisingly.  
I instantly become scared, since I know that I'm not safe without him. I can't just go back to sleep, I have to find him. He may be in danger or dare I say dead.  
I don't have time to change out of my plain blue PJ's since any moment wasted could mean anything bad, so I slip into some fluffy white slippers, grab my flashlight, put on my glasses and head out of the door into the halls of the apartment building. I tiptoe down files of stairs till I'm on the ground floor and silently exit out of the building.

The streets are lit up by the lamps for sure, but I can't help but feel as if anything could pounce out at me from the darkness. It's also very cold, but I didn't bring a coat or anything so I know why.  
"P-p-papa?" I ask while shivering into the dark of night, hoping for him to hear me.  
I hear a soft chuckle and suddenly jerk to the left, shining my flashlight down a dark and short alleyway. My light brown eyes widen in fear as I see a figure coated completely in black.  
"Your 'Papa' isn't here." They laugh.  
I hold back my tears of fear but I feel stiff, unable to move.  
"Who are you? Why are you talking to me?" I ask, regretting my choice to speak to this stranger, but it's better than just standing there or something worse could happen.  
The stranger laughs again. "It doesn't matter… Now get over here." They urge, starting to slowly walk toward me.  
"Keep away from me!" I retaliate, now finding the strength in my body to spring off the ground and make a mad dash out of there. If I just stood there, I'd probably find myself in their basement or on the pavement and missing a kidney.

That was close. I can't hear any footsteps apart from my own so I'm safe for now… Now to get back on my mission – to find Papa!

After some more walking, I see an open bar that obviously has people in it, perhaps Papa is in there? It's worth a shot and it's probably warm in there…

As soon as I walk in, the bartender gives me a disgusted look, while the few other people don't seem to pay attention to me.  
"Who let this kid in?" He asks, looking around at the others.  
"I let myself in… It's cold and-" He cuts me off from trying to explain myself. "Look kid, you are too young to even be in here…"  
"I'm not _that_ young! My voice may say otherwise but-" Cut off again. "Just get out now…" The bartender urges.  
"Okay, I'll get out, I just wanted to ask-" Yet again, cut off. "Did I say you could ask me something? No. Get out now before I get crankier." He urges me again, this time getting out from behind the table to approach me.

"Sorry! I'm just trying to- AHHH!" I look up at the bartender, he's holding a pocket knife and it's dripping with fresh blood – mine. He gave me a nasty cut on my arm just then. I can still feel the cold blade in my skin.  
I stare at him with fear in my watery eyes before stealing a coat from the coat-rack next to me to have some warmth and rush out of the bar, pressing down on my right arm to try and slow the bleeding down.

I can't afford something like that. I need to start thinking of places my Papa could possibly think to go to at a time like this… My only bet is the small park that connects a few streets. He often goes there to clear his head, and I hope that's what he's doing.

I run my fastest down the sidewalks to eventually reach the place. And Papa was in fact there. I felt safe and excited again, then using the last of my energy to run towards him.

"Pap-" I stop myself, he is with another person discussing something, but it was a little late to go quiet, they heard me.  
"Raphilis, what are you doing here?" My father turns to ask me. He looks more worried than mad, but he is in a suit so this is probably interrupting something to do with his work.  
"I kept waking up and I wanted your comfort but you weren't there so I… _Sniff_." I almost cry out of the fact that I know Papa isn't gone.  
Papa looks at me and sighs before speaking. "I wish I didn't have to do it this way…" He says, playing the pronoun game with me. I give him a funny look but I don't think this will be a happy ending.  
"Papa, what do you mean?"  
"You know well that I'm struggling just to afford food for us, Raphilis. If I keep looking after you, this will turn for the worst." He says.  
I don't want a reminder. I try to block it out… But that fact sinks deep into my brain.  
"And I need to get progress done at work or the entire project will be shut down. I thought I could do this while you were asleep, but…" He grits his teeth before closing his eyes and looking away from me. "Knock him out."

Before I can try and figure out what he means for certain, the person he was talking to gets something out of his briefcase, lunges at me, grabs hold of me and sticks something in my neck.

I quickly feel dazed and floppy and my vision goes blurry despite my glasses. I fall to the ground once the guy lets go of me. All I can do is lie here and just manage to watch as my Papa gets in the car with the guy and drives away…  
"Pa…Pa… Don't… Go… P…Please…"

The world goes dark, I give into weakness.

...

That was almost 5 years ago... Imagine me: poor, scared, defenseless and no one to take care of me. What was I meant to do? I fled, that's what.  
As soon as I woke up, I went back to the place I called home, packed all my stuff, took Metronome with me (as well as my newly found birthday Pokemon which was a Larvesta I named Samba), and tried to find a place where I could stay without anyone knowing I was there... Well, hardly anyone knew I was living with my Papa in the first place but that's beside the point.  
There's an abandoned building. No one goes there because ghosts or something, but I've been living here for years and I haven't seen any ghosts.  
Now, let's make it clear... This chapter was past events. I am now 18, and I've heard some news... My father is visiting Lumiose city to discuss a few things with the local professor...  
I'm coming for you, Papa.


	2. Reunion?

"Metronome... Ta gueule... Please... It's only 5 in the morning..." I groan. But I can't go back to sleep now.  
I rub my eyes before reaching for my glasses and putting them on. I look down and my Lilipup - Fondu greets me by licking my face. His breath smells like Peacha berries...  
"You too? Ah, don't tell me you can make coffee now." I laugh a little bit, letting Fondu jump all over me.  
"CRAW, TIME TO MEET PAPA, CRAW, TIME TO MEET PAPA." Metronome squawks.  
"Oh, right!" I pick up Fondu and stand myself up. "You guys wait here, I'll change, get some food, we eat, and then we go find Papa!" I tell my Pokemon. "Oh, and look for Samba, I'm surprised he didn't join in waking me up." I ask of them, referring to my Larvesta.

I change into my everyday wear: My circular glasses (of course, kinda need them to see well), A white button-up shirt, covering that with a dark blue jumper striped with red around the waist line the arm slots and the head slot. As for my pants, they are simple grey-blue jeans and my shoes are simple black and white sneakers. For food duty, I use a pair of plastic gloves along with this.

I grab a bag to put the food in then run down the stairs since the elevator is out of order thanks to the no power thing... This place hasn't been getting power for a few years since it's kinda 'abandoned'.

Now, what's in the rubbish bin today? I would use berries from the few berry trees I grow in pots but it'll be a few more days till the next bunch sprouts... And it's surprising on what people throw away... Barely drunken coffee is one of them.  
I dunk my head into the nearby bin and rummage through the bin...

A croissant, looks rather fresh aside from the few bite marks.  
Half-drunken coffee, this'll wake me up.  
A box of cookies. Well, it's just the crumbs but it should be edible.  
A single pancake, I imagine there were multiple.  
And finally, half a waffle. This has to be one of my better findings as of recently.

I go back inside and up the stairs, carrying the food in a brag I brought along, with the coffee in my hand... Surprisingly it isn't that cold.  
"Ah, there you are Samba, did the others wake you too?" I jokingly ask him.

I sit down next to my Pokemon and pass out the food. Samba gets the waffle, Fondu gets the croissant, Metronome gets the crumbs and I get the Pancake.

We happily eat for 10 minutes before we finish off our food. I look up at my battery powered clock (I actually manage to buy the batteries for it) and it says it's only 5:30... Bit early to try and look for my Papa... I'd say I'll wait an hour, I guess I could use a nap.

* * *

"Ow! OUCH! STOP PECKING ME!" I flail my arms as I wake up, again. Metronome was pecking me to wake me up it seems.  
According to the clock, it's 6:35.

"Ah, thanks Metronome! This should be a time where Papa could possibly visit the professor. Time to go!" I grab the Pokeballs that keep Metronome and Samba contained, but Fondu has to walk with me... Haven't found any unused Pokeballs just lying around. It's strange since every single trainer ever seems to find them.

I run down the stairs with Fondu at my side, we exit the building and now the city is more awake. The streets and sidewalks aren't exactly full, but there are people around. I look around in hopes to spot either my Papa or the professor. And... Oh gee, I wonder who wears a white lab coat.

"There's the professor, he must be meeting Papa in there..." I say as Sycamore enters the cafe. Fondu looks at me. "Don't ask how I know." I reply to his curious look.

I wait to cross the street then make my way to the other side to try and follow him.

"Ugh, why does the Professor want to meet me at this time of morning?"  
"You mean us..."  
"Yeah... Like, we don't even have our first badge yet, why does he want to tell us this? It's not like we're going to save the world or anything..."  
"He seems to act as if that's our destiny..."

Two trainers talk to each other. One a male; dressed in what looks like a blue and white jacket, blue pants and black shoes accompanied by a red hat with black shades resting on them and a black manbag to match his black hair.  
The other a female; long blonde puffy hair, dark grey top to go along with her very long dark grey socks, black boots and a red skirt. She also has a Pink handbag and a red hat but in a different shape to her Male friend, and she has white sunglasses on them... What is even the point of those sunglasses? I don't do fashion to be fabulous so I don't know.

They walk into the cafe. I almost follow them in but see Fondu run off toward a rubbish bin. I go to fetch him and dust him off before entering.

"Everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I'd end the world in an instant if it meant keeping the world's beauty..."  
That voice... Papa!

"Ah, Serena! Calem! So glad you made it in time, mon ami! This is Dianthia. I wanted you two to meet her before she left the city."  
"Yes. She is a wonderful actor... She pours her heart in soul into every performance so people can watch her and get a happy sensation... Oh, if only everyone else in the world could be like her... Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Serena and Calem... What lovely names you two have."  
"Thanks?"  
"Hey, I see you're equipped with pokeballs... Trainers are you?"  
"Yes they are! I gave them their starters yesterday in fact!""And that boy there?"

Oh no, she's spotted me, can't leave now...  
I turn around to face her. I shake my head. "One of them is a family pet, the other is a gift from my late mother..." I explain.

"Your name, child?" Sycamore asks me.  
"Raphie." I reply. "And, I kinda followed you in here professor." I admit.  
"Why may that be?"  
"That man that just walked out, I thought you were gonna have a meeting with him."  
"I did, but that was yesterday. Meeting him in here with Dianthia was a coincidence... Do you know his name?"

"I do... All to well, for that man is my father."


	3. Just let me speak!

"Lysandre is your father?" Sycamore steps back in disbelief. "I've never heard anything of the sort, and I can tell you that he was certainly never married!" He retaliates.

I let out a sigh, everyone's giving me funny looks. "I speak the truth. My father never spoke of me because... I'm a lovechild." It hurts to tell them this... It seems to be getting a lot more common nowadays, but it's a dark secret that no one should know.

The Sycamore still frowns. "Anyone can dye their hair red and say that!"  
"It's natural." I reply with a frown. "Look, I am his biological Son! Want proof? DNA test me! No way I can fake something like that!" I almost shout.

Serena and Calem seem somewhat disturbed by this conversation.  
"Sorry about all this you two..." I look at them. They look at me then back at each other.

"Alright Raphie, you're coming with me!" Sycamore declares, suddenly grabbing my arm and walking off with me. Fondu is forced to follow after me.

"My my, what a way to start a morning... You two should follow them... I just have a feeling..." I can hear Dianthia say to Serena and Calem as I get dragged out of the cafe and to the lab.

* * *

"Je n'en reviens pas... You were telling the truth..." Sycamore says, almost at a loss for words. He almost falls over. "I just... S-Sorry I doubted you."  
"It's fine Professor..." I insist.

Calem approaches me. "If you're Lysandre's son, then how come he didn't mention you when we first met him?"  
"Screw that question, I need to know why you weren't even with your father when we met him!" Serena rudely bumps in.

"I can answer both." I tell them.

The two sit down as if I'm going to tell a story.

"First answer... As you probably heard, I am a lovechild... But, an unwanted one. My mother died in a car crash when I was just a baby, sent to live with my... Father." I pause, I need to resist the urge to say Papa around others, I should have grown out of the word 'Papa' but... No. "He looked after me because I was often sick in my younger years... He hated it, looking back at it. It caused him to skip work a ton... I think he doesn't mention me because he doesn't want to be reminded of that time." I give my best answer to Calem's question.  
"As for the second question... Urk... One night, I woke up... I wanted to cuddle up to my father but he was no where to be found. I went looking for him, got attacked by some angry man, and when I found my father... I was drugged by another man, my father walked off with him and when I woke up, my father wasn't anywhere to be seen..." I answer Serena's question.

"Oh Acreus, that's terrible!" Serena says, feeling pity for me then hugging me. Tighter than I wish...  
"Ca... Can't... Breathe..."  
Serena lets go of me.  
"Sorry, my sister overreacts easily." Calem apologizes for her.

"Wait, you're siblings?" I ask.

They nod.  
"Twins. May not look like it but we are." Serena says, sticking her tongue out in a silly fashion.

"Well, enough with this time wasting. I think you three should travel together." Sycamore suggests. We all turn to face him.

Serena turns to Calem. "I'm fine with this. You?"  
"Same here." He replies.

"But, I'm trying to-" I don't bother to finish my sentence, they'll just cut me off or won't listen. "Alright, I'll go. But I'd like a Pokeball to put Fondu in." I ask.

Sycamore looks at me a little strangely but tosses me an empty Pokeball. "I'd ask you some more questions, but I think I've done enough to you for today... And it's not even lunch." He laughs a little.

I turn to Serena and Calem and sigh a little. "On y va?" I ask them. They give me strange looks. Well, French is being used less and less around here... "I said, shall we go?"  
Realization strikes them and they nod. Serena takes my arm and pull me along while Calem runs ahead of us, Fondu following him for some strange reason.

I have a bad feeling about this, but I don't know why... Maybe I'm just paranoid about the outside world, or maybe it's because I'm being dragged everywhere today...


	4. Let's get distracted first

"Hey, we should go get our first badge!" Serena says, letting go of me when we meet with Calem outside.

"I may have pokemon, but I don't consider myself a trainer like you two..." I tell them, hoping it doesn't go out the other the other ear. "Now, before Fondu can run off again, let me put him in this Pokeball." I hold out the Pokeball the professor gave me. I throw it and-  
"Woah! The Professor gave you the Chespin he had! Lucky!" Calem says.  
All I can do is turn a little red out of anger. I didn't ask for it but I guess it will be of use...

"Chespin pin!" It says, then turning around to face me.  
"I guess I'll have to name you..." I stare it down.

"Psssst, It's a male..." Serena wispers loudly into my ear. I give her an unamused look before looking back at my Chespin.

I look him up and down, his head follows my eye movement.  
"I know this may be an obvious choice for a nickname, but I gotta go with Chesnuts." I decide.

"Yeah it is kinda a common-ish nickname but I didn't do any better... I went with Frogger." Calem admits, turning a little red, letting out his... Uh, I'll admit, I'm not good with naming the species of the Pokemon...  
"That's a Froakie, mine is a Fennekin, I named her Paige. I did some research into her evolution line and she looks like a mage in her final evolution, and Paige rhymes with Mage!" Serena gives us a detailed description on why she named her starter before letting it out.  
"That's a fox. How does that thing turn into a spell-casting mage?" I ask with a slight sigh.  
"Oh, you'll see!" Serena says back as she pokes my face. We look at our Pokemon and they seem to be walking around in a circle and chatting to each other.  
We all interrupt their fun by putting them back in their Pokeballs.

"Alright, now onto-"  
"Wait! I still need a Pokeball to put Fondu in!" I stop Serena before she can finish her sentence.  
"I have 200 to spare." Calem says with a smile.  
"Wait, they're 200? I can barely buy batteries for my clock at 500 per pack of four! But I don't have a job and only get money by finding it on the ground..." I admit, rather shocked that he can waste 200 like that... Wait, is 200 a cheap price?

The two look at me, suddenly horrified. "How can you even afford food?" Serena asks me, just thinking of how I'll reply.  
"People throw away surprisingly high quality food these days..." I answer to them.  
Serena pretends to barf.

"Well, after buying the Pokeball, I can buy you some actual food to take along with you." Calem offers, trying to keep a smile on.  
"I would be very grateful for that, thank you!" I say. I can feel that I'm blushing, maybe it's because they're offering all these things to me and they haven't even known me for a day yet.

"Let's go to the PokeMart then! Try to keep up!" Calem runs off, Fondu following him so I run after him. Serena follows but only after realizing we're not with her.

What is this feeling... Is it... Fun? I don't think I've ever experienced this before, this exhilarating feeling... The wind in my face along with the smile on it.

"Over here!" Calem waves to me as I almost run past him. I halt to turn around and walk up to him.  
We wait a bit for Serena to arrive. She looks out of breath as she does.

"You didn't have to run like your life depended on it." Calem sighs.  
"I... Would have... Lost you... Otherwise..." Serena pants.

"Anyway, let's go in!" Calem says.

I look up.

"Uh, this is a Pokemon Center..." I say after observing the building. "Not a PokeMart."  
"Have you been living under a rock? The two buildings have been fusing for years now! Although I hear Hoenn PokeMarts are refusing to do so... Hehe." Calem explains to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Stop trying to hit on him Calem... Although this IS a good idea for a shipping..." Serena licks her lips then reaches into her bag, cheekily glaring at her brother.

Calem takes his arm off of me and freaks out. "Stop it sis! Ugh... I'll never understand you women and your Yaoi..."  
"What's a Yaoi?" I ask.

Calem suddenly pushes me inside the Pokemon Center. "Nothing important! Don't look it up!" He says hastily, then pulling Serena in. He rushes in a blur of blue over to a desk and talks to the person on the other side of it.  
"Don't worry about the Yaoi thing, that was just to tease my brother... Oh, how old are you by the way?" Serena explains then asks. I look at her, having to look down a little bit to look her in the eyes. "18. You?" I answer then ask back.  
"16... Whew, glad you're only a few years apart, otherwise I'd feel a little awkward." Serena lets out a relaxed sigh.

"I got it!" Calem runs back over to us with a Pokeball in his hand. He places it in mine.

"Fondu!" I call, hoping he isn't lost.  
Fondu comes to my feet, his little tail wagging like mad.

"Ok boy, get in the Pokeball now! Uh, please!" I toss the Pokeball at him. It shakes for a bit before making a click noise. I smile and strap the Pokeball to my pants... I have no idea how Pokeballs do that. Now... Uh oh, they all look the same. I mean, I could tell the difference between two but now there's four of them... I keep my hand on the Pokeball Fondu is in.

"Raphie? Why are you looking so tense?" Serena asks me.  
"I can't tell them apart... W... Which one was the one on the far left?" I chatter out.  
Serena sighs and pulls something out of her handbag. Stickers? Wow, and they aren't all girly.

"Here, use these stickers to decorate them... Trust me, they stay on through anything." Serena holds the sheet out towards me. I grab it with my free hand and look at them all.

Lightning bolts, water droplets, fire, leaves, feathers... Wait... Are these symbols for the Pokemon types? Ehhh... There's some more sheets. I flip through them until I see... Music themed! Music notes of all types, headphones, speakers, microphones, instruments... Even a Metronome! Ahaaaa! I can feel my eyes twinkle with delight. I love music and all things with Rhythm, Papa said I got it from my mother... Maybe she was a dancer or singer or played an instrument?

"Now what's wrong with him?"  
"Child-like wonder...?"

I stare at them. "Be quiet."

I reach one of my fingers over to another Pokeball... First Try! Metronome pops out. Sticking the metronome on that one! I return Metronome. Now, which one's Samba? I wanna put the maracas on his Pokeball...

* * *

"Oh for the time given to us by Dialga itself, are you done yet?!" Serena whines as she face-palms.

"Done!" I stick a croissant on Fondu's Pokeball then hand the stickers back to Serena. "Sorry for taking so long, I've never seen so many pretty stickers before... Aha..."  
"Wow, you really have been living under a rock." Calem says. "Well, let's go get a snack so we won't need to eat lunch." He speaks again, then walking out of the building. Serena and I both follow him.

"Now, where are we going for food?" Serena questions Calem.  
"I heard Cafe Woof makes good sandwiches. Let's go there, get our sandwiches then leave and go into Route 4 towards Santalune - where our first badge awaits!" Calem speaks out his plan."Sounds perfectly fine, let's go!" I agree on the plan.

"Okay! Catch me if you can!" Calem sprints off, headed for Cafe Woof.  
"Ugh, can he ever just walk somewhere?" Serena sighs, running after him. I follow suit.

By the time we reach the cafe, Calem is already ordering for us.  
"Ok, that'll be 3,000."  
"Here you go!"  
"Thank you, and here are your sandwiches, have a nice day sir!"  
"Uh, you too!"

Calem walks up to us. "Man you guys are slow, step it up! I got the food so we can go."  
Well that was fast.

We exit the cafe and walk down, back to South Boulevard.

"Route 4 is over there. You ready?" Serena asks me as she points to the exit of the city.  
I nod.

To be honest, I'm nervous, and a little scared... I don't think I've left this city at all in my entire life...  
No matter. The two hold my hands and guide me to the gate...

Here goes nothing...


	5. Getting pushed around

"Raphie, open your eyes... It's not scary!" Serena insists.  
"Do I have to force them to open?" Calem sighs.

I squint my eyes open. I see... Grass, and hedges, and flowers... And a fountain in the distance.  
I then open my eyes wide.

"It's... Pretty..."

"Aww, poor baby... You've never really been outside, have you?" Serena pets my arm.  
"Not outside the city, if that's what you mean..." I answer.

"Alright, I'll take it slow just so you can get adjusted to a more nature-oriented environment..." Calem says, trying not to sigh. He starts to jog at a sluggish pace.

My feet are planted firmly on the ground. I want to move, but don't at the same time.

"Come on Raphie! Ugh, don't tell me I'll have to push you..." Serena says with some disgust in her voice.  
"I... Want to move but..." I can't help but shiver in fear.  
Serena walks behind me. I feel her hands cling to my back.

"Move damn you!" She attempts to push me forward...

Slowly but surely, I begin to move, but not without feeling some of the grass being pulled up as my shoes grate through them. But it shouldn't really matter, the grass is super short around here. And what's a bit of dirt?

"Man, you're... Not as heavy as I expected. Puuuuuush!" Serena keeps pushing me. She pushes me a little to hard and I fall face first into a flower bed. I take a sniff... They smell lovely... Wait what have I done?!

"Oh no, oh nooooo!" I push myself up. "What's gonna happen to me? I just killed some flowers! Am I gonna have to pay for the damage? I'm doomed! DOOMED!"

"Calm down... These flowers quickly grow back..." Calem tries to reassure me.  
I try to calm down, but I killed those poor flowers! They didn't deserve to be crushed!

"Just... Push him AROUND the flowers..."

Serena puts her hands on my back once more and pushes me out of the patch of flowers and along the dirt path.

"What's this? Could be useful..." Calem says at random, then stuffing something into his bag.

Serena eventually pushes me near the fountain and leaves me standing next to it.  
"Gimmie five..." She asks, wanting a short break from pushing me around.

I look around a bit more. Calem seems to have run off somewhere, and I end up staring at my reflection in the fountain... Man, I've gotten a lot more pale since the last time I looked at myself, and taller. But the last time i looked was years ago when I was still living with Papa... That reminds me, I think I need a quick wash...  
Most logical choice? Quickly dunk myself in the fountain. Which I do.  
"Wah! Cold!" I pull myself back out of the water and shake myself to try and dry quicker.

"Oy there!" A boy in roller skating attire rolls towards me. "You look tough, and I'm just rolling around in circles... So, I want to have a battle!" He pulls out a Pokeball.

Oh no, I don't know how to battle...

The boy throws down his Pokeball and a bird comes out.

I tug on Serena's arm. " _Help._ " I whisper.

Serena groans and facepalms but responds to my plead.  
"Take out a Pokemon of your own and fight until one of the Pokemon faint... Gosh, are you really this out-of-touch with the modern world?

I guess I should pit bird against bird...  
"Metronome, take em out!" I shout as I let Metronome out of his Pokeball.

"Now what?"  
"Issue an attack!"  
"Uh, how?"  
"Ugh, just let me do it..."

Serena grabs out some sort of phone-like device. "Hm, Metronome is Level 9 and he knows Growl, Confide, Peck and Mirror Move... For a family pet I thought he'd be stronger than this..."  
She puts her device away.  
"I'll start you off... Ok Metronome, weaken em with a growl!"

Metronome chirps in a dry tone. It makes the other bird flinch and step back a little bit.  
"Pidgey, go in for the tackle!" The boy commands. His Pokemon flies straight into Metronome and knocks him into the fountain. Metronome springs out of it.  
"Uh, try going for peck!" I try commanding.  
Metronome flies back at the Pidgey and pecks it on the head. Pidgey caws in pain and stumbles back.  
"Gust, now!" The boy shouts. Pidgey flaps its wings and creates a whips up a gust of wind in the shape of a tornado. Metronome is thrown up into the air and lands with a thud.  
"Try Mirror Move!" I command again. To only my surprise, Metronome copies what Pidgey just did!  
With a trip to the sky and back, Pidgey lays on the ground and doesn't move.

"Oh no, did I kill it? I'm sorry!" I try to apologize.  
The boy looks at me, returns his Pokemon then laughs. "Man you're funny... Here, take some victory money." He holds out about 300 Pokedollars towards me.  
"You sure I can take it?"  
"Sure I'm sure! You won the battle, you deserve a little reward. And by the looks of things, you need some too..." He replies, reassuring me. I carefully take the money out of his hands and stuff it into my pocket. "T-Thank you!" I say.  
"No problem!" The boy then goes back to rollerskating around the fountain.

Finally, Calem comes running up to us.  
"Guys, you won't believe the stuff that just lays on the ground!" He exclaims with excitement.  
"Yeah yeah, you missed Raphie's first pokemon battle." Serena responds.  
"Awwwwww! Well, I certainly won't miss his first gym battle!"  
"Wait, I'm getting badges too?"  
"You are now! Let's get back on our way to Santalune!"

Serena goes behind me once again and pushes me forward again. Calem jogs off.

* * *

"Well, we're here!" Serena stops pushing me, causing me to fall over again. I pick myself up and dust myself off.  
"Gym battles first!" Calem suggests, punching the air.  
"Not so fast! Raphie should take in some info at the trainer school first!" Serena pulls on his hair as she says this.

Wait, so I won't need help battling? There may be hope for me yet...


	6. Beginner's Luck?

"Are you sure I need this?"  
"Sure I'm sure! You didn't even know what to do until I started you off..."  
"But there is tons of little kids in there. Won't they get a little... Intimidated?  
"What them? Nooo. Kids these days are like, way too friendly..."  
Me and Serena look away from the window and at Calem, who now looks nervous.  
"Why are we spying on them anyway?" I ask.  
"So you don't feel too nervous when going in. Now in you pop!" Serena pushes me towards the door. Calem opens it and Serena shoves me inside. I stand there like a nervous wreck as all eyes cling to me.

"Oh, hello there!" The teacher greets me. "It's not common to have someone your age here... But anyone is welcome!" She reassures me. A few of the kids grab my clothing and try pulling me to a seat. I let them pull me because they seem to know what they're doing and I don't.  
The teacher looks me up and down with a funny look. "You almost have a full party of Pokemon..."  
"Yeah... They've been acting like pets this entire time, I don't know how to use them for battle..." I explain.  
The teacher still gives me a funny look as if to say 'Where has this poor boy been all his life?'  
"Ah, I see. Well, it is about time we studied the battle system, yes?"

All the kids listen in, resting their elbows on the tables and their head in their hands. I try to copy them to see if it makes me listen better or something.

"Each Pokemon can use up to 4 moves in battle, but several accounts have reported Pokemon using moves outside of battle, despite having forgotten them for battle. You can tell what moves a Pokemon knows with the use of a device compatible with Pokemon, such as a Pokedex, and it also allows you to tell when they want to learn a new move..."

The teaches talks on. I grab a piece of paper and a pencil and start writing. I have neat handwriting too, which is surprising because my Papa pulled me out of school and had to teach me instead... He always told me to take notes since it apparently makes info get absorbed better and it uses my writing skills.

* * *

"And that's how Pokemon battle!" The teacher finishes. I have three pieces of paper in front of me, all of them have notes on both sides.

"Thank you Miss!" I stand up and politely bow bow to thank her. "I needed this. Maybe I'll be back..." I say to say goodbye, then walk out the door.

"There you are! I didn't think it would take that long... Hurry! Calem is almost ready to challenge the Gym leader!" Serena says after running up to me. She grabs my arm and pulls me into the gym before I can talk to her.

The room looks like a small Art Gallery, Calem no where to be seen.  
"You sure this is the Gym?"  
No reply.  
"S... Serena?" I look around.  
"Your friend went down there, lad." An old guy then points to a rope.

"Oh, thank you!" I cling onto the rope and slowly climb down.

The rope runs out before I can see ground. I have no choice but to let go. I hold onto my glasses with one hand, and release my grip on the rope...

AHHHHHH!

I'm dead. I am dead. I am probably dead... Huh?  
I open my eyes... I'm on a Spider Web?

"Raphie! Over here!"  
Serena! Her voice! Where is she? I look around for a bit and then see her signaling me. I manage to stand up on the web with some wobbling then run over to her. The new ground is made of thin, single planks of wood...

"One: Don't fall and Two: Follow me! Serena then walks off along a path made out by the planks of wood. I follow along, making sure not to lose my balance.

* * *

"No! Frogger!"  
"That was one persistent Froakie though, I gotta admit. I suggest getting it a few partners..."

"Brother!" Serena runs up to Calem, and I run up next to her.  
"Oh, you missed it. Sorry Sis! I lost..." He replies."Well, it was a two on one situation." Explains the gym leader. She's blonde, in very casual clothing such as a shirtless white top. She's also equipped with a common camera as well as a professional camera.  
"Well, I'll go catch a Pokemon or two... I'll be back Viola!" Calem then walks towards the back wall. The wall moves to reveal a staircase and he walks up the stairs.

"So, have you come to challenge me as well?" Viola turns her attention to me.  
"Who, Me?" I ask.

She nods.  
I look at Serena, she's still at my side. Serena simply nods. "Go on! Don't be scared!"

"Alright then. I - Raphie - shall battle you - Gym Leader Viola - for the badge!" I declade, dramatically pointing at her.  
Viola smiles. She quickly runs off but comes back within seconds. "Now I'm ready, let's do this!"

* * *

"Go Surskit!" Viola throws a pokeball, a small pokemon with a circular body and very thin legs pops out.  
"Fondu, you're on!" I grab Fondu's pokeball and toss it, releasing him.

Serena whips out her Pokedex again. "Surkist. Bug and water type. Lillipup, Normal type..." Serena then leans in towards me, still looking down at her Pokedex. "Fondu knows Leer, Tackle, Baby-Doll eyes and" She suddenly stumbles back but gets back to my ear. "F... Fire Fang."  
"...Ok." I reply.  
"Just ok!? Dude, Fire Fang is an egg move!" Serena whispers to me again.  
"I haven't learn that far, tell me what that means after." I say back to her.

"Go in for the bubble!" Viola commands. Her Surskit starts blowing high-speed bubbles.  
"Uh, retaliate with a tackle!" I quickly command.

Fondu charges toward the bubbles, jumps though the wave of bubbles then slams into Surskit.  
It gets launched back but gets back on its feet.  
"Quick attack!"

Surskit zooms across the wooden planks and slams into Fondu. Fondu responds with a flinch.  
"Try leer!" I say.  
Fondu glares at Surskit. Surskit shivers a little bit. I have no idea what that did.

"Try another bubble!" Viola shouts.  
"Then you try another tackle!" I shout as well.

It plays out like it did before, as if someone hit repeat. But instead of Surskit getting back on its feet, it lays there unconscious.

"Surskit! Return!" Viola withdraws her Surskit but pulls out another Pokemon. "Knock em out Vivillon!"  
A pretty pink butterfly is let out of the Pokeball.  
Serena pulls out her Pokedex once more. "Vivllion, Bug and Flying. Number 666... Pffft, this is Girantina's No. 1 servant?" Serena holds in her laughter.

"Attempt Baby-Doll eyes!" I command.  
Fondu then sits down like any adorable dog would do, and gives the Vivillon the cutest look ever... No idea what that accomplished either.  
"Harden up!" Viola commands. Vivillon goes all shiny for a few seconds... Ah, I need to do some research into these moves.

"Alright, time to try Fire Fang!" I exclaim.  
Fondu leaps up at Vivillon, opens his mouth wide. I can see it become full of flames. Then he bites down onto Vivillon and it screams in pain, I kinda feel sorry for it.  
"Ayieee! Critical hit!" Serena squeals with excitement.  
Once Fondu lets go and jumps back down. Vivillon gracefully falls to the ground as well.  
"Didn't see that one coming..." Viola says, sighing slightly, then withdrawing Vivillon.

* * *

"For a beginner, that was an outstanding performance! You didn't even have to switch out! And I haven't seen a Pokemon move like that in ages, maybe you're some kind of prodigy?" She compliments me.  
"Me? A prodigy? No way." I try to reject the compliment.  
"Maybe, maybe not. You'll find out in due time. Anyway, here's a badge for you! Uh, just let me go get it!" She runs off, rummages through a nearby drawer and rummages through it before grabbing a shiny object then running back.  
"Hold out your hand."

I do as she says and she places the badge in my hand. It's a bronze beetle with some shiny green parts on it.  
"That's the Bug badge. It's proof that you beat me." She explains.  
I smile. "Thanks!"

"That was great Raphie!" Serena starts complimenting me.

"I'm back! What I miss?" Calem walks up to us, now with two more Pokeballs on his belt.  
I hold out my badge.  
"You won first try? No fair! And I didn't get to see it! Double not fair!" Calem complains a bit. Then he turns to Viola. "Anyway, I'm back for my rematch Viola!"

Serena turns to me. "Well, let's get your party healed up, then I'm going to show you something. I'll challenge Viola later." Serena then walks towards the folded back wall and climbs up the stairs, I follow her up them, then exit the building, badge in hand.


	7. How to do stuff

"Why are you taking me out here?" I ask, slightly groaning. I secretly wanted to go and watch the rematch.  
"Oh Raphie, you still need to learn. To be honest, I believe in the prodigy thing since... Well, a Gym leader said it, but you need that little push before your destiny can take the wheel." Serena replies.  
"D-Destiny? What kind of things do you believe in?" I ask, scratching the back of my head. "I don't have any kind of important destiny! I'm just traveling with you guys since I haven't traveled on my own before... Well, I did once but..."

I pull off my blue jumper then unbutton the first few buttons on my white shirt and pull down my sleeve. The scar from the knife remains. I quickly pull it up again and start putting my jumper back on.  
"Woah... When did you get that?" Serena asks.  
"Years ago, I got it the night my Papa abandoned me. Not from him though..." I explain. Oops, I let the 'Papa' slip out.  
"Oh, that's upsetting... Uh, anyway, I was going to show you how to catch a Pokemon!" She ignores the Papa thing, maybe it's normal?

"First, let's find us a Pokemon in the tall grass. Preferably one I'd like to use... Ah!"  
A blue mouse thing bouncing on a blue ball comes... Bouncing toward us.  
"Quick, Paige!" Serena throws down her Pokeball and her Fennekin pops out. Serena then quickly pulls out her Pokedex. "Azurill, Normal and Fairy. Changes to a Water and Fairy type upon evolving." She says, without even glancing at the Pokedex. Wow, I admire how much she's researched into Pokemon and their evolutions...

"Try an Ember!" Serena commands.  
Paige then spits out a small fireball that hits the Azuril. It's weakened now.  
The Azuril then breaths... Water? Paige manages to leap out of the way.  
"Got it's HP down enough, time to try..." She pauses her sentence and rummages through her bag. She pulls out a Pokeball. "THIS!" She finishes her sentence and chucks the empty Pokeball at it. It gets 'engulfed' by the ball. The ball drops to the ground and shakes violently.  
A click is then heard.

"Yes!" Serena runs up to the Pokeball and picks it up. She then scans the Pokeball with her Pokedex. Her Azuril Pokedex entry then seems to produce more info on it, since I can see some bright white text appear that wasn't there before.  
"Female, Level 7." Serena says to herself, then she puts her Pokedex away then scratches her chin as she stares at the Pokeball. "What to call you...?" She stares at the ball with immense concentration. Maybe if I leave now, I can catch a glimpse of the rematch...

So I walk off back into the city-esque town and see Calem exiting the gym.

"Results?" I ask.  
His blank expression turns into a big smile, he pulls something out of his bag - some sort of small, thin, silver case - and opens it up. In one of the shaped slots lies the badge that's identical to mine.  
"Sweet! Uh, that's a correct use of that word in this context, right?" I chuckle nervously.  
"Yeah! Why you so unsure?" Calem asks, putting the case back in his bag. "Oh yeah, the 'not keeping up with the times' thing." Calem laughs to himself and lightly slaps his forehead. "Ahh, anyway, where's Serena?"

I point off into the distance, where she is still standing there and staring at her Pokeball.  
"Ah, she'll be a while... While we're waiting, I'll take you into the clothes shop over there. If Serena were to take you, you'd be there for about an hour. I'm a good 10 minutes." Calem then grabs my hand and walks along the path, eventually entering the clothing store with me.

Mannequins everywhere, but only of the upper body since all that is on offer is a bunch of hat and hat accessories.  
Calem walks off to stare at a few hats that are accessorized with a few buttons of the same colour

I look around, admiring all the hats..

Wait, what's THAT hat?

I run over to it and put it on. I feel fancy all of a sudden, with an urge to tip my hat...  
"Huh? Oh, you found the Fedoras I see... Black with red ribbon? Interesting choice." Calm says, walking up to me an holding 3 black buttons. "If you want it, I can buy it for you." He offers.

My eyes twinkle and I excitedly nod, handing him the hat. Calem then walks off to the counter and buys the two items: Buttons and Hat.

He comes back with the items and puts the hat back on my head. I probably have the most embarrassing look of joy on my face but I'm too happy to care.  
"Well, I'd say we're done here." Calem says, removing the shades from on his hat, putting them in his bag and clipping the black buttons on instead. We then proceeded to walk out of the store.

"Hey! Why'd you just walk off without me?" Serena asks, somewhat annoyed as she walks up to us.  
"You were just standing there and I wanted to go see if Calem was done with his thing..." I answer a little nervously.  
"Oh yeah, I won the rematch! That just means we'll have to watch your battle, eh sis?" Calem bumps into the conversation.

Serena nods. "Oh, nice hat Raphie... Maybe I'll see what they have on offer for myself..." Serena then walks into the clothing shop, although they should really change their sign to say hat shop or something...  
"This'll take a while..." Calem says sighing, walking over to a nearby bench to sit down on. Guess I should go wait with him.


	8. No single theme

"How long has she been in there anyway?"  
"... At least an hour."

"Boys I'm back!"

Both me and Calem get up from sitting and lying awkwardly on the bench and stare at her. Her shades are gone in trade for a yellow sunflower pin. That's all that has changed on her.  
"Did you boys not hear me when I said to come and watch me battle Viola?"  
"Wait, you did?"

Serena just puts her hands on her hips and frowns at us. "Well, I did and I won it first try but only just... Before I get mad at you guys for not coming to watch, I suggest we go use some of our prize monies to buy some things, that aren't hats and accessories."  
"Oh, so like Potions and repels?" Calem tries to specify. Serena replies with a nod.

The two walk off to the Pokemon Center, I hastily follow them because I don't want to get lost...

* * *

Nothing out of the ordinary here... Hopefully my lack of good social skills won't prevent me from buying anything. So I walk up to the counter and look at what is on the shelves. Oh, there's... So much stuff, I didn't realize... Are Pokeballs here?

"Uhhh sir? Are you ok?"  
"Ahhh! Y- yes I am! I was looking for Pokeballs!" I quickly answer.  
"Pokeballs... Was that it?"  
"Yes! And I only want one!" I quickly shove what money have forward to the clerk  
"Thank you sir. Here's your Pokeball, and the change..." He hands me the Pokeball and some of my money back.  
"Thank you!" I take a bow, it's an instinct of mine... I have no idea why if I'm being honest.

"Oh, is that the Prodigy my sister told me about?"  
"Yes, he's our friend Raphie!"

Ah! Strange lady approaching!

"Are you Raphie?" She asks me.  
I nod.  
"Aww, a little shy are you? That's fine. My name is Alexa, older sister of Viola. She told me about how well you battled for a beginner. It may be your age, but since this is the first time you've stepped outside of the city..." She pauses to catch her breath. "I know she's onto something, I can feel it too! That's why I'd like to battle you... Then make a report on it!"

"Make a report?"  
"Yes, I am a top reporter. If I report on you, you'll become more known and even celebrities may want to battle you such as popular actress Diantha or owner of Lysandre Labs... Lysandre."

Lysandre? Papa?! Maybe if I get my photo in the news, he'll take notice and start looking for me too!

"T-that sounds amazing! I'm in! But let's take this outside so we don't thrash the place!" I answer.

* * *

"Quick rules! We can only use one Pokemon this battle, no switching out and as soon as it faints, we have the victor."

"I shall abide to the rules. Let's go."

"Go Heli!"  
"Chesnuts, move out!"

Serena pulls out her Pokedex since Heli is a Pokemon we haven't seen before. "Helioptile, Electric and Normal type. Evolves with the use of a Stone."  
Alexa glances at Serena very quickly. "I see you've done your research little missy."

Calem then runs over to me and hands me his Pokedex. "Here, use this to check the moves until you get your own Pokedex."  
I take it without question and look at the screen. It has lines of text that read Tackle, Growl and Vine Whip.

"Uh, let's try out Tackle!"  
"Protect!"

Chesnuts runs towards Heli, but Heli forms a protective bubble around itself and Chesnuts bounces off of it.

"A TM move?!" Serena steps back a little bit.  
Alexa looks at Serena again. "Hm? Why are you so surprised? I'll have you know someone developed an entire move on a TM disk since no Pokemon can learn it naturally. Actually, I interviewed the guy who invented it... What was his name..? Tamachan? Something to that extent."

She's distracted! Perfect opening!  
"Try again!" I shout.

Chesnuts charges forward again and sends Heli flying into the nearby wall.  
"Critical hit!" Serena calls out, I can see her eyes twinkle.

Heli pushes itself back up.  
"Thundershock!"  
It shoots out electricity from its now-open frills.

It hits Chesnuts but he shrugs it off easily.  
"Attempt a Vine Whip!"

"Ches-pin!" He shouts.  
A vine emerges from his back and he grips onto it. then he lashes at Heli, sending it flying once more. Once it lands, it doesn't get up.

Alexa returns Heli to her Pokeball. "We have a winner." She happily announces. "Just what I wanted."  
I smile a little at her.  
"Great! Keep that smile!"  
Flash!

I stumble and fall over at the sudden flash and rapidly blink my eyes.  
Calem offers his hand. I take it and he pulls me up. I place the Pokedex in his other hand before he can ask for it back.  
"Thanks man." He responds.

"Now, how about a quick interview?" Alexa pulls out a pencil and notepad from her pocket and looks ready to write.

I tense up a little. "Alright... I guess I could answer a few questions..."

* * *

"And what's your favorite colour?"  
"What does that have to do with anything? The past five questions have been rather ridiculous..." I push my glasses up since they were slipping down my nose.  
"Ah, sorry. I tend to get carried away sometimes. I have enough information from you now." Alexa apologizes, then handing me a type of yellow case, I open it up and it has a single disk in it in the 17th slot. It has 100 slots in it. I can tell since there are five rows of 20 spaces.  
"That's a TM case, I think a Prodigy in the making like you could use one, and to start off your collection I've given you TM17, Protect." Alexa explains. "Well, I must head back to the city now, Goodbye!" She waves to us before running off.

I observe the box, it's a little too big for me to carry around... Wait, it has a shoulder strap? Hope the disks stay in place when I run with it...  
I sling it over my shoulder and then look at Calem and Serena. "Where to next?"

"Well, we need to get you a Pokedex and Badge case and maybe a proper bag so... Back to the Professor I guess." Serena answers.  
"Sounds like a plan! We have to go back through the city to get to the place with the second badge anyway." Calem adds to agree.  
"Back home it is!" I happily nod in agreement.


	9. Strange things are happening

"Back through Route 4 we go!" Serena says. Then we can hear her stomach growl, her face turns red out of embarrassment.  
"Hungry already sis? Hah! I'm not-" Calem's stomach cuts him off and he turns redder than Serena.  
I just laugh. "Guess it's time to eat those sandwiches then."

"Yeah! We can eat right here!" Serena insists.  
In the middle of a grassy meadow doesn't sound like a bad idea.

We all take a seat after clearing the area of any twigs and leaves. Calem gets out the sandwiches and hands them to me and Serena.  
I stare at the sandwich... It's some of the most delicious and fresh looking food I've seen in years! I take a huge bite out of it... The flavours haven't been tarnished at all, I can taste everything! It's soooooo good! I'm drooling over it...

I can see Serena and Calem looking at me awkwardly while I'm in taste-bud heaven. I swallow the chunk of the sandwich and look back at them. They quickly look down and eat in silence.

"Raaaaa..."  
I hear a cry from nearby. I look around and don't see anything so I continue to eat my sandwich.  
"Raaaaa." It's getting louder, I'm starting to get a little shaky and fearful of the noise... Still no sign of anything that could be making it.  
Pat pat.  
Something is tapping my leg. I move my eyes down very slowly... What is THAT?!

I stumble back and land on my... Back. I push myself up and stare at it again. It waddles towards me.

Serena and Calem look at me with more funny looks, Calem with half a sandwich sticking out of his mouth and Serena's mouth is full of her sandwich. Speaking of Serena, she pulls out her Pokedex.  
"Ralts, Psychic and Fairy Type." She says, bits of sandwich flying out of her mouth.  
"Sis, not with your mouth full!" Calem says, after taking the sandwich out of his mouth.

I push myself up a bit and stare at the Ralts. I think it's staring back?

"I think he likes you, Raphie." Serena laughs, more sandwich flying out.  
"Sis, please swallow before continuing to talk..." Calem sighs, then biting into his own sandwich once more.

Me and the Ralts stare at each other for a while, then he makes the next move and hugs my leg. I look up at Serena and Calem.

"How do I get it off?" I ask. Not that I dislike this...  
"Uh, I think you should catch it..." Calem suggests

I stare at the Ralts once more.

It's doing something to me... I can't figure out what, but my head is getting filled with blurry pictures of a similar looking Pokemon... I shake my head and think little of it.  
"Oh, great idea Calem! Pass me the Pokeball I purchased please!" I ask, signalling him as well.  
Calem then rummages through his bag and tosses me the Pokeball.

I manage to catch the Pokeball in my hand. I lower it down so the Ralts can see it.

The Ralts looks at it and springs to its feet. It snatches the Pokeball out of my hand and presses the button in the middle of it, it then gets zapped into the Pokeball. It doesn't shake, it immediately clicks.

Calem looks at it in amazement. "Woah, something similar happened with my Riolu - Saske... It just immediately clicked with him too..." He comments.  
"Strange... That's all I can say." I reply, then continuing to eat my sandwich.

* * *

"Ready to continue?" Serena is the first to stand up.  
Calem is laying in the grass with his hat covering his face. He groans in response but gets up. "Can't I relax for five more minutes? Pleaaaaase?" He begs in a whiny voice.  
Serena just frowns, grabs his arm and begins walking. I watch as Calem suddenly jerks and freaks out, trying to get out of her grasp. I laugh a little and simply follow.

* * *

"Welcome back mon amie... And very soon you are!" Sycamore welcomes us. "Oh Raphie, did you like the gift I gave you?" He asks with a wink. I reply with a nod. "I came back for some more stuff, like a Pokedex." I say.  
Sycamore turns a little red out of embarrassment then quickly runs to get one.  
"Oh, and a badge case!" I add.

It takes him about 5 minutes to return with both items. During the wait we let some of our Pokemon out of their Pokeballs to chill for a bit. Oh, I still gotta name the Ralts I got!

"You guys caught some more friends while you were gone it seems..." He looks down to observe the Pokemon at his feet. "Riolu and Ralts... Their evolved forms are capable of a thing called Mega Evolution." Sycamore observes as he hands me the stuff. "I'm not entirely sure how it works or how it came to be but specific Pokemon can use stones to achieve a more powerful - albeit temporary - form. This is combine with another stone that humans use. It's not confirmed yet, but research points towards it only being usable if the bond between man and Pokemon is strong." Sycamore explains some more, with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
"That sounds amazing! Can I help you learn more about it?!" Serena asks, almost insisting.  
Sycamore laughs, slightly accented. "Ah, I was going to give you three something to do with mega evolution eventually, so why not now?" He walks over to his desk then pulls something out of his drawer. We return our Pokemon just incase they try to grab whatever he has and possibly break it.

"Now, these may look like simple black bracelets but look closer... These have Key stones in them! The stone a trainer must use in combination with a Mega Stone for Mega Evolution!" He exclaims. I don't know how he's doing it but light is emitting from behind him and his hair is blowing in the non-existent wind. Then he returns to normal and holds out the bracelets.  
"Thank you Professor!" Serena says before excitedly putting it on her right wrist. Calem takes another and puts it on his left. I take the remaining one and put it on my right, my dominant hand.

Sycamore can't help but smile. "You kids look like a cute little crew now!"  
"We aren't kids really... Teens to young adult... Ahaaaa..." I say, not wanting to be called a kid.  
"Sorry, can't help it." He chuckles. "Now go out there and have fun!"

"I'm supposed to be looking for my father, I hate to say it but I have no time for- Guys, please stop... Guys? GUYS?" I try to complain but Calem and Serena drag me out of the building.


	10. Collisions with Pokemon

"Guys stop it!"

Calem and Serena finally stop dragging me and the drop me on the ground. "Hey!" I push myself up and look forward. Two people stand there in white clothing. One has blonde hair and the other has a dark-indigo hair colour. The blonde one is obviously a boy, the other a girl. They're also wearing ascots. The male wearing a blue one and the female wearing a red one.

"Flabèbè... Have you heard of it?" The male one asks.

Serena steps ups to answer.  
"Flabèbè, Number 669 in the National Pokedex, named the Single Bloom Pokemon. They're a female only species and one of the smallest recorded Pokemon in existence at Barely 10cm in height, tied with Joltik. It's flower comes in 5 different colours. They evolve into Floette at level 19."

"... I was not expecting that." The female speaks after a moment of silence.

"Well, if you know that, you must know they are of the recently discovered Fairy type..." The male speaks up again.  
"This new type caused literal chaos in the type matchup system!" The female comments. "For that reason alone, we've been doing research into the type matchups of the fairy type... Mainly because Professor Sycamore asked us." She adds.  
"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves!" The Male realises. "I am Dexio." He properly introduces himself.  
"And I'm Sina!" The female says.

"Nice to meet you two. I am Raphie." I introduce myself back.

Before Serena and Calem can speak their names, Sina interrupts.  
"Wait, Raphie... Like Lysandre's supposed son? Dexio, the Prof was talking about him right?"  
"Yes, I recall hearing your name... The Professor was going on about how you're likely going to wind up one of the greats if you follow out the destiny paved before you... No idea what he's on about to be honest." Dexio adds.  
"Oh you know the Prof... He still has the imagination of a young child. Perhaps he's read too many fairy tales..." Sina comments.

"Can we introduce ourselves now?" Serena asks.  
"Oh sure, go ahead." Sina allows.

"Well, my name is Serena. Unlike my brother here, I wish to study into Pokemon evolutionary lines and their 'move pools', as people put it." She proudly remarks.  
"And I'm Calem! I'm gonna be the very best trainer... Like no one ever was before!" He says, trying to top Serena's introduction.  
"I can't help but feel that's some sort of reference..." I comment.  
"To catch strong Pokemon is a real test, to... To... To... Ah..." Calm tries to continue a sentence but seems to be drawing a blank.

"It's nice to meet you three at last. But we must get going." Dexio informs us.  
"Yeah, we gotta give the Prof some updates about the fairy type!" Sina explains.  
"But before we go, I'm going to give you these." Dexio holds out two discs and hands them to me. They are marked 27 and 54 respectively. I assume they are TMs. "Return and False Swipe TMs."  
"Return is number 27. The friendlier the Pokemon is, the more damage it will do! And False Swipe never faints a Pokemon! Useful when catching Pokemon!" Sina briefly explains what they do. I open my TM case and place them in their respective spots, then closing it again.

"Well, we need to go get the next badge anyway. Do you think we'll meet up again?" Serena asks.  
"Who knows? The path of fate is often paved by us, but sometimes a second party steps in to guide us..." Dexio replies.  
"Stop being mysterious! Let's go Dexio!" Sina grabs his arm and runs inside.

"Alright... What were we doing again?" I ask, I blanked out due to the conversation.  
"The second gym badge... First hurdle there is Route 5! Let's go!" Calm grabs my arm and pulls me along, happily laughing. I run along with him to avoid ruining my only pair of good shoes.  
"WAIT UP!" Serena runs after us.

"Luca!"  
"WAH!"  
"WHAT THE?!"

I have no idea why we suddenly collided with something.  
"Hey!"

I hear a feminine voice, but it does not belong to Serena.

"Would you mind getting off my Lucario?"

I look up. A girl in Roller-skating attire with a white and red colour theme. Her blonde hair is tied up in a huge ponytail that sticks out of the back of her helmet.  
"Ah! Yes! Sorry!" I nervously stand up and pull Calem off the Lucario. Good thing it doesn't look injured. It gets up, unfazed about what just happened.

"Wait, you're Korrina... Gym leader of Shalour City, right?!" Calm seems to be getting all excited.  
Koran does a quick twirl and kicks her leg high into the air, as well as posing her arms. "That's me!" She quickly resorts back to standing normally. "I was just out here training with my Lucarios, one ran off and collided with you two! I don't know why..."  
"Hm... I have a Riolu of my own. Could that be it?" Calem suggests.  
"Yeah, that was probably it." Korrina chuckles a little. "Well, sorry about that! I'd best be going now. I guess I'll see you all later... Oh, and watch out for this Buneary that's been running around this route. No one knows how it got here but it likes causing trouble. Bye now!" Korrina skates off into the distance, the Lucario lingering for a little before it decides to chase after its trainer.

"Buneary? They aren't native to Kalos..." Serena says, walking up to us. She must have overheard the conversation.  
"You think it belongs to someone?" Calem asks.  
"If that was the case, you think they'd have claimed them by now..." I comment.  
"Well, I guess we won't have trouble if we just avoid it..." Serena chuckles, then making her way through the route. "Kya!" She suddenly trips over a brown blur.

"What was that?!" I cling to Calem out of fear. Calem doesn't look too amused, but he seems fine with it.

The brown blur then zooms up to Serena... It's that Buneary! It grabs some things from her bag and runs off with them.

Serena gets up and quickly inspects her back. "My berries! My Holo Caster! ..."  
Her face now has a look of hatred while looking horrified. "MY NOTEBOOK! GET BACK HERE YOU THIEVING RABBIT!" Serena sprints off after the Buneary.

"Guess we have to follow..." I let go of Calem and run after Serena, and Calem quickly runs past me.


	11. That thieving rabbit

"AFTER THAT BUNEARY!" Serena shouts, going so fast that if she was fuelled anymore by rage, she could probably break the sound barrier.

I try to pick up the pace but quickly get puffed out... Well, I haven't had to run away from many angry people in the past two years so I guess I'm out of shape in an athletic way...

"Come on! Step it up!" Calem says, trying to get me to speed up.  
"STOP REFERENCING THOSE VIDEO GAMES!" Serena shouts as she looks back at Calem, and she looks pissed. Not at Calem of course.

Serena then comes to a halt and holds out her arm, me and Calem stop in response. "Don't move... It's around here somewhere..."

I go statue still, looking around only with the use of my eyes. A brown blur... The Buneary?

Ah!

Something collides into my leg and I fall over... My glasses! They fell off my face too! Oh, where are they? Without my glasses the world looks like an unfocused camera while it's underwater trying to take a picture of something above land... And I think my fedora fell off too.  
I start feeling around for my glasses and all I feel is dirt.

"GIVE RAPHIE BACK HIS GLASSES YOU THIEVING RABBIT!" I hear Serena shout...

Just great, the Bunneary stole them. Now I'm almost blinder than a Zubat. Oh, at least I found my hat, since I just grabbed onto it.

Calem pulls me back up. I can tell it's Calem because I don't know anyone else around here that would look like a blue blobby blur. "You ok?" He asks.  
I nod in response. "Now where's that Buneary? I can't see without my glasses..." I sigh.

"...You're kidding me..." Calem responds. "Ok, how many fingers am I holding up?" He asks.  
I rub my eyes to see if that can improve my vision. "Four...?" I answer.

"My Arceus, you really are basically useless without your glasses aren't you? It was one." He sighs. "Ok, just stay here and try not to lose your eyes." He says, then running off.

I am left to stand in place. I look around and everything is just blurry... It's hurting my eyes.  
"Bun bun!"  
Oh no... I can't see it, but I know the Buneary is there... Somewhere.

Apparently it was behind me, it rams into the back of my legs, pushing me to the ground once more.  
"GET IT!"  
"Ooof!" Ugh... Serena just tackled me, seriously winding me- "AHK!" Calem jumped on me too... I'm pretty sure if I was any more fragile than I currently am - which is surprisingly so - they would have literally broken me into several pieces...  
"Get off me!"  
"Sorry sis!"  
"Aha! I got it! OUCH!"

Then I stand up.  
"Uh... My glasses?" I ask, still seeing blurs.  
"Ah, here it is and... Oh dear..." Serena comments before handing it to me and... Oh dear is right... One lens is badly cracked and the other seems chipped; it has a small piece of it missing. But at least I can still see with this so I just shrug. "I can work with this..." Then I look to the one that did this to my glasses - the Buneary. It's throwing a fit.

Serena pulls out a Pokeball and smacks the Buneary on the head with it. This causes it to get in the ball. It shakes violently in Serena's hand until giving in... Which takes about two minutes.

"Aha! You can't escape now!" Serena scoffs, then letting it out. "Now... Where did you put the stuff you stole?" Serena asks the Buneary.  
The Buneary folds its arms and looks away.  
"Do you WANT to go back in the ball? I don't think so. Now lead us to where you hid the stuff and we will be just peachy... Alright?" Serena says, attempting to make a deal with the Buneary.

The Buneary, sighs then rolls its head a little, bouncing forward.  
"Haha!" Serena runs after it, I run after her and grab onto her arm just incase. Calem follows.

We stop once we get into a very grassy area surrounded by a bunch of bushes and trees and a bunch of... Rabbits that aren't the same as the Buneary.  
Then a fat one steps up towards.  
I pull out my Pokedex.

"Bunnelby and Diggersby, both known as the digging pokemon... Dex numbers 659 and 660. Normal type, and the Normal and Ground type." Serena comments.  
"I swear you somehow downloaded an entire Pokedex into your brain..." Calem responds.

The Buneary bounces up to and hugs the Diggersby.  
"They... Know each other?" I say, a little confused.  
"They... They're probably Parent and child... And if the child is a Buneary, then the Diggersby must be male..." Serena comments.  
"I'm not saying I know this for certain, but perhaps someone with a Loppuny or something visited here and... Yeah..." Calem adds.  
"..." I try not to react, but deep down I feel jealous... They seem so happy, and I haven't seen my father in years.

Suddenly, the Diggersby grabs Serena's Pokeball that she used to catch the Buneary.  
It grunts, a little annoyed.  
"Can anyone speak pokemon?" Calem asks.  
"If we could we wouldn't be confused..." I reply.

Serena just points to her stolen stuff.  
"Those are mine. I'd like them back." She says.

The Diggersby laughs, the pushing the Buneary - presumably his child - forward. In turn, Buneary points to Serena's other Pokeballs.

"This is a curious event... I think he wants to battle you for it." Calem theorises.

Serena pulls out her Pokedex to check the Buneary.  
"Female, Level 11... Alright, let's go."  
She grabs a pokeball and tosses it. "Out ya come Paige!"

Her Fennekin is released, it chases it tail before looking at the Buneary.  
"Let's go."

* * *

"Start off with howl."  
Paige makes a low growl that turns into a high-pitched scream. It's obviously not very good at howling.

Buneary responds by curling up, then jumping back to a 'ready to fight' position.

"Your howl more than negates that defence curl, go for a scratch."  
Paige runs at the Buneary and claws at it, doing some serious damage.

The Buneary cries and defence curls again.

"Alright, an Ember should finish it off- huh?" Serena looks at the Buneary, some type of energy rises around it and it stands stiff.  
Paige spits a small ember at the Buneary. It looks hurt but remains standing.

"It used Endure... Scratch again!" Serena commands.  
Paige goes in for the final blow, but the Buneary dodges it. It then starts flailing it's ears and arms around, smacking Paige and sending her flying into a bush. This leaves them equally weak.

"EMBER WHILE YOU CAN!" Serena shouts.

Paige lays in the bush and watches the Buneary run at her. When the Buneary runs in the bush, Paige jumps out and uses Ember at it, managing to hit it this time.

* * *

"Bunearrrrryy..." The Buneary falls back and is officially knocked out. Some Bunnelby's rush to her side and feed her some plants and berries.  
The Diggersby walks up to Serena with her stuff, including the pokeball that the Buneary now belongs to.

"Thank you..." She takes her items and puts them back in her inventory, but doesn't grab the pokeball right away. "Are you sure you want me to have this?" She asks.  
The Diggersby nods. Serena smiles at this and takes it, bowing afterwards.

The Buneary then bounces toward her father. They seem to be talking about something.

After intangible chatter, the Buneary turns to Serena and holds out her hand.  
Serena looks confused but hands her the pokeball.  
The Buneary then slams her head on it and goes in the pokeball. Serena can't help but giggle a little.  
"Sassy one she is." Calem comments.  
"So, we can leave now right?" I ask nervously.  
I look at the Diggersby and it nods.

I sigh with relief. "Thank goodness... This was a detour none of us were planning."  
"And... What were we even doing before this? Trying to go to the next gym?" Calem asks.  
"Yes, let's go now." Serena grabs both me and Calem and drags us off.

Calem struggles and shouts at her, I just sigh once more and let her drag me.


End file.
